He's Better than You
by Kagami Kyoji
Summary: Hikaru finally wakes up to his feelings for Haruhi. But Kaoru ends up paying the price for it. Now, the race is on between Tamaki and Hikaru. To make things more complicated, Yuzuru and Kyouya hatches a plan of their own... Update: Chapter 12 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here

"Kaoru?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"Do you think... that I'm in love with Haruhi?"

Hitachiin Kaoru knew it in him all along. As the twins sat in their limo on their way to school, the younger twin looked at his brother. It certainly took him long enough to realise that little fact. Ever since that date of theirs, Hikaru's feelings for the girl had slowly, but surely, grown. No wonder then, that the morning had been so quiet (by Hitachiin standards, that is).

"What makes you say that, Hikaru," asked Kaoru slyly. Too dense to notice his twin's tone, the older brother stared at the scenery outside the limo.

"I don't know why. It seems as if I need her... almost as much as I need you."

The smile disappeared from Kaoru's lips. This is bad. To tell the truth, if Haruhi really fell for Hikaru, the boy should count his blessings a thousand times over. Kaoru knew, because THEY were better than him. He thought for a while, and made up his mind. Better that he received a black eye now, than for Hikaru to be devastated later on.

"Hikaru, I should warn you: The situation may not be as simple as you thought it to be."

"Why," asked Hikaru as he cocked his head to face his brother. Kaoru was now dead serious.

"Later. I'll tell you when it's time."

At the Third Music Room, before opening hours...

Hitachiin Hikaru was observing his brother. Throughout class today, he had not dropped any hints at all to Hikaru's question in the limo. Kaoru, on his part, knew that Hikaru was dying to know the answer. He may be dense sometimes, but like their lord, dim bulbs could brighten up later.

"So, you want to know why?"

"No more games, Kaoru, or tonight, you're going to get it when we go to bed," threatened Hikaru lightly. Kaoru took a deep breath.

"Haruhi may not even like you. After all, they have more bragging rights than you."

"Who's they," asked Hikaru. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets while his brother gestured to the other four members of the Host Club. He dropped his voice to a barely audible hiss.

"What do you mean?"

"First of all, let's look at Hani-senpai. Don't forget: He's a third-year student, after all." Although Kaoru kept his volume down, his words had their effect on Hikaru.

"But, he's always with that bunny of his, not to mention his cakes..."

"Remember that time with Casanova-kun? Hani-senpai was able to tell at once that the thugs were not after Mori-senpai. He may be overly adorable at times, but he's still sensitive to his surroundings. On top of that, his karate background would mean that he could protect Haruhi whenever he wants." Kaoru stole a glance at Hikaru as he went about his "explanation". The older twin was beginning to shake from head to toe.

"What.. What about Mori-senpai," stammered Hikaru.

"Mori-senpai... He may be quiet most of the time. However, like Hani-senpai, he could defend Haruhi as well. Also, he's number 2 of his cohort, just behind Hani-senpai. A combination of brains and brawn; if Haruhi was to look for a guy, Mori-senpai would be a more-than-valid choice."

Seeing that Hikaru had gone all quiet, Kaoru went on to another unlikely person. "Kyouya-senpai. Now, this one's deep. He may not be able to inherit the Otori estate, but given his talents, he would shine brightly in any field of his choice. You may not have noticed, but after our beach vacation and visit to the department store, Kyouya-senpai's been just that little-bit more relaxed. If Haruhi has nothing to do with it, I'll eat my own socks."

Hikaru was still listening to his brother, but his own thoughts had taken over his mind. Although he had feelings (he didn't know if they were of love) for Haruhi, he had never really thought about the rest of the Host Club like that. Sure, he was hoping that Kaoru was just spouting nonsense. Deep down inside him, however, he knew that it was the truth. They were indeed better than him in almost any way imaginable.

Kaoru hesistated. After Kyouya-senpai, this last guy might just be the straw to break Hikaru's back. The younger brother took another deep breath.

"Last, but not least, our lord himself. Although he acts spastically around Haruhi, no one's going to believe you if you claim that there's nothing between them. Tono may be a little dense, but when he finally straightens out his thoughts..."

"So, that's it? All you're trying to say the whole time is that I'm dense?" Hikaru's voice was getting louder. He knew what his brother was driving at; his immature side just couldn't resist screaming at Kaoru. In a way, he was also screaming at himself: a weak, pathetic creature who would be ashamed to call himself a man...

Kaoru gave his older brother a cold glare in return.

"Think, Hikaru. THINK! If you truly love Haruhi, try figuring out for yourself how you could win her heart!"

"YOU BAKA!" The other boys stopped what they were doing when they heard someone shouting at the top of his voice, followed by a sickening smack. Hikaru was panting as he struggled to his feet. Kaoru nursed his cheek, which was becoming more swollen by the second. At that moment, Fujioka Haruhi walked into the room. She obviously failed to notice the tense atmosphere.

"What's going on here?"

Hikaru stared at the girl. Without another word, he ran past her (knocking into her at the same time) and out of the room. The rest of the Club went into "damage control" mode.

"Are you alright," asked Mori.

"Kao-chan, what happened?" Hani was worried about his junior's injury.

"Do you think it's one of their fake fights again," asked Tamaki, looking at his deputy at the same time.

"Could be." Kyouya pushed up his spectacles. However, his gut feeling told him that there was more to it. He shouldn't worry Tamaki until he had gotten his facts right.

"Haruhi..." It was a while before Kaoru spoke. Besides having the wind knocked out from him, his voice was also slightly distorted by his swollen cheek. By now, the girl was standing next to him, an ice pack in her hands.

"Yes?"

"Go after him, please." Something in the twin's voice convinced her that this was no game. Applying the ice pack to his cheek, Kaoru forced himself to smile. Looks like Haruhi's not that dense either, thought the teen. Tamaki decided to follow her, just in case...

At the school's fountain...

Hikaru stared at the clear water, his own reflection looking straight back at him. His mind was in a whirl. Because of his own weakness and stupidity, he had punched his own brother. That's how he had always been: blaming others instead of himself if anything went wrong. Kaoru's right: If Haruhi was seriously looking for a boyfriend, he would rank dead last among the Host Club boys. Even his twin was better than him. As the salty and bitter taste of his tears threatened to overwhelm his senses, he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Hikaru?"

He turned around. Haruhi was a little shocked to see her classmate like this. In her memory, Hikaru never cried. Even if he did, it was for show to the girls. Not this time. The older Hitachiin twin stared at Haruhi. His gaze made the girl uncomfortable.

"Hikaru, are you all right?"

"At least, there's something I can do," he whispered to himself. Before Haruhi knew it, the teen was in front of her. Grabbing her head, he lowered his and planted his lips on hers. After the initial shock, the girl felt this strange but warm feeling rising in her chest. Was it love, she thought. She instinctively wrapped her arms around Hikaru as the boy did the same thing. They didn't notice the stares that were directed at them, nor would they care even if they did.

Tamaki stood where he was. In that instant, everything clicked in place. He was indeed in denial about his love to Haruhi. Now, a guy had beaten him to it and become Fujioka Haruhi's first kiss (with the opposite sex). He turned around and quickened his pace. Soon, the King was running back to the music room. Those whom he passed didn't know that they had witnessed another first: the first time Suoh Tamaki ever cried...

Afterthoughts

-It's supposed to be one-shot. But, I might add to it...

-Please RnR! 


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, back in the music room...

Sitting on the couch (with the ice pack still on his cheek), Hitachiin Kaoru observed the reactions of his seniors after he had told them the story. (Of course, he had left out the part concerning his comments about them.) Otori Kyouya scribbled something into his file. Mori and Hani looked at each other.

"Ne, Takashi, what do you think Haru-chan would do?" It was one of those rare moments where Hani showed his serious side.

"I don't know," came the stoic reply.

"Well, seeing how agitated Hikaru was when he ran out, we can expect an earthquake around here very soon," deadpanned Kyouya. Kaoru became a little uptight. His brother had never been the calmest one in the Host Club...

Outside the music room, Suoh Tamaki leaned against the doors. He wasn't ready to go in yet. At least, not when his tears weren't dry. That kiss between Haruhi and Hikaru would have to wait. For now, he must put on his mask of pleasantness and charm, although even he himself didn't know when it would fall off again...

Back at the fountain...

They must have kissed for quite a while, for when Fujioka Haruhi opened her eyes to survey her surroundings, at least half of the school population (to her) was staring. Remembering her situation, she quickly pushed Hitachiin Hikaru away. The boy, too, realised the problem. But, they weren't spared from the gossip which could be heard by everyone in the area.

"Look at them..."

"I never knew that Haruhi-kun was gay.."

"Did you see how they kissed..."

Hikaru would love to tell the world right now that Haruhi was a girl, and that he was in love with her. For once, he knew better. He leaned towards Haruhi.

"We'll have to play it by ear here. Let's get back to the music room ASAP." He then raised his voice.

"Ja, would you like a piggy-back ride back to the Host Club, Haruhi," suggested the boy with a seemingly mischievous grin, as he crouched. With a half-faked smile, Haruhi climbed onto the boy's back.

"Alright then! Off we go!" Hikaru straightened himself and walked in the direction of the music room. The strange sight had at least stopped the wagging tongues for now. As they tried to distract themselves with casual talk about the weather (no thunderstorm puns included), both teens were smart enough to realise that their lives were about to be changed forever...

Tamaki pushed open the doors of the room with his usual grace. Only one fellow member was fooled by his act; Hani walked up to his junior and handed him the stuffed bunny. Mori followed closely behind his cousin.

"Hani-senpai, I'm alright. Why are you giving Usa-chan to me?" Good. His voice didn't crack.

"Tamaki, you can drop the pretence." If Mori-senpai spoke out, you couldn't help but follow his words. Tamaki's face fell. Hani pushed Usa-chan into the president's hands. Kaoru knew then that Hikaru must have done something dumb again.

"Tono, what did Hikaru do this time?"

"He kissed Haruhi at the fountain." Surprisingly, he felt calm even as Hani and Kaoru gasped. Although they didn't show it, Kyouya and Mori too were caught off-guard. The vice-president quickly recovered and made his own plans.

"Tama-chan, what are YOUR own feelings for Haru-chan?" Hani made a mental note not to become cute for today.

"I don't know..." The tears came back to the blond teen as he slumped down on the floor, clutching Hani's bunny. He had never felt so helpless in his life, at least, not since he left his mother a few years ago to come to Japan. Even so, he was glad that he came to Ouran; his Host Club members were like family to him. No, they WERE family.

Now, a girl whom he wanted to be with for the rest of his life may be lost to someone who called him "milord" on a regular basis. He couldn't even think properly now...

The doors clicked open as Hikaru (with Haruhi still in tow) entered the room. Seeing Tamaki on the floor and the facial expressions on the others were enough to hint the duo that trouble was brewing. The boy let go of Haruhi gently, and her feet touched the floor with a light tap. Kyouya cleared his throat.

"Before you guys give your side of the story, I would just like to mention one thing: All of us can expect rumours of Haruhi being gay to be spreading like wildfire even as we speak. As for the possible consequences, I shouldn't need to elaborate further." Tamaki snapped out of his depression. If the school board knew about the incident, not even his father could prevent Haruhi's scholarship from being revoked without revealing her true identity as a girl. The blond stood up immediately.

"There's only one way to clear Haruhi's name: we tell the truth." Although Kyouya expected such an answer, it presented yet another problem.

"What about the Host Club?" The black-haired teen should have kept his mouth shut, even if it was Tamaki who got his intentions all wrong.

"Damn it, Kyouya! Is money really the only thing which mattered to you?" Kyouya looked at his classmate calmly while the blond cursed under his breath. He knew that the wiser club members had caught his drift. Even Hikaru and Haruhi knew that their senpai wasn't referring to profits this time.

"I can assure you that money's the furthest thing from my mind right now. If Haruhi was to reveal herself as a girl, what would those clients whom she had hosted in the past say? With her number of closet fans, not even I could predict what would happen if we dropped this bombshell on the school community."

"Kyou-chan's right. We must handle the situation carefully."

"I don't mind being called names. The others could say whatever they want." The Host Club looked at the girl. Without knowing her true gender, there had been rumours claiming (rightly, of course) that she was a girl (thanks in part to her bishounen looks). For a guy to hear all that would surely break his heart, reasoned the girl. So, why even bother about that in the first place?

"You forgot one thing, Haruhi. The school board would not just sit back and pretend that nothing has ever happened." Kyouya paused to let the effect of his words sink in. He kept one eye on Tamaki before continuing.

"Not even Suoh-sama would be able to protect you should they decide to kick you out for bringing disrepute to Ouran's name."

Everyone went silent. Kyouya was right. The girl's present predicament was precarious at best.

"Perhaps, the best solution for now is for Haruhi to declare that she was bisexual, just like her father." As always, Mori nailed the problem in one sentence.

"It would have to do, that is, if Haruhi's willing..." The girl nodded her consent. Time for the contingency plan, thought Kyouya.

"Listen up. This is what we're going to do..."

A few moments later...

The Host Club opened its doors. It was going to be business as usual, except for some "adjustments". Hani threw away his mental note, while the twins and Haruhi prepared themselves...

"Kaoru-san, what happened to your cheek?" The teen's injury had shifted their group's focus away from Hikaru. The boy sobbed (half-faking here).

"Hikaru hit me..."

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I should be condemned for the rest of my life for doing such a thing to my twin." Hikaru looked at his brother with the usual caring eyes (however, not pretending this time)...

"Haruhi-kun, I heard that you kissed Hikaru-kun at the fountain today. Is it true?" From where they were, the Host Club went into their "battle" mode for the day.

"Well..." Haruhi remembered her senior's instructions. 'Don't give the answer immediately. Wait for the tension to build up.' As her clients leaned forward, awaiting the girl's answer, the twins winked at each other. They got up from their seats (having finished their "routine"). Noticing the cue, Haruhi stood up as well. She got in between the boys. Kaoru clapped his hands to get the clients' attention.

"Today, Haruhi's going to do something which she wanted to for a very long time," said the twin cheekily. Before the girls could ask any questions, he turned around to face Haruhi. There was a collective gasp as the girl jumped a little to wrap her arms around Kaoru's neck, and kissed the boy in the lips.

"As all of you can see for yourself, Haruhi's a bi(sexual). That kiss at the fountain was something to prepare all of you ladies." After she was done with Kaoru, Hikaru stooped a little and hugged Haruhi. It was a field day for the fan-girls as Hikaru kissed the same girl for a second time that day. For Haruhi, she added another way to distinguish the twins. Hikaru may be dumb at times, but he's definitely better than Kaoru when it comes to acts of passion. Although Kaoru tried hard to restrain himself, he too was in a daze after his kiss. Girls would be girls, he thought. The twin recovered soon enough, what with the guests staring lovingly at the couple in the middle of the room and sighs of fair maidens coming from every corner...

The older boys and Kyouya took turns glancing at their president. If he broke down at this crucial junction, everything would be ruined. Tamaki didn't disappoint; he was an excellent host to his group. He sneaked a peep at Haruhi. She really was a natural. (Although Haruhi herself had thought that she would need some acting, things just... came naturally.) The vice-president noted the progress with a smile. Now, if only Part 2 was going to be this easy...

After the last guest had left...

It was clean-up time again for Haruhi. However, Tamaki had something to say. He had thought about it ever since he saw...THAT. He walked towards the girl and stopped right beside her.

"Yes, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Haruhi, I will not give up so easily!"

The Host Club stared at their president. Hikaru remembered his brother's analysis. He walked towards the duo.

"Tono, if you want Haruhi, you'll have to get pass me." Hikaru's become more mature now, thought Kaoru.

"Let her make her choice, Hikaru." The twin looked at his senior straight in the eye. The blond returned his gaze. From where he was, Kyouya pushed up his spectacles. Part 2 had officially begun...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikaru..."

"Don't worry. Tono doesn't stand a chance in this."

Sitting in their limo, Hitachiin Kaoru looked at his brother. Hikaru was confident, but not overly so. For once, the older twin had done some thinking by himself. The conclusion was enough to satisfy him. Seeing the look of disbelief on Kaoru's face, Hikaru explained himself.

"Kaoru, we're in the same class as Haruhi. With the amount of time we spend with her, Tono would never be able to do anything funny."

There, thought Kaoru. He was still using "they". Didn't he realise that being in love meant that he and Haruhi might have the need to be alone? Regardless, it was a baby step forward. The younger twin's face fell when he remembered someone, a person who Tamaki would surely turn to for help.

"Hikaru, beware of Kyouya-senpai." The older twin's smile vanished. He had forgotten to factor the vice-president into his equations. He may be good in Math, but when it comes to calculations of this sort, Kaoru was definitely better.

"Thanks for the reminder. Also, no matter what happens, we're still brothers, right?" Kaoru smiled. He was convinced that his brother would never give up the "us versus them" mentality for the rest of his life.

"Of course." Secretly, he hoped that Haruhi would make his brother realise that they would never be together forever. It pained him, but even twins must part company someday...

In the music room...

Kyouya looked at his best friend. Tamaki had his eyes closed. The vice-president knew that the blond only did that when he was thinking hard, and thinking hard was exactly what Tamaki needed right now. The bespectacled teen then turned his attention towards the empty room. The twins had left together without another word shortly after the challenge was laid down. Hani-senpai had left with a loud "Goodbye!", and Mori-senpai remained silent (as usual). The president opened his eyes.

"Kyouya, what should I do?"

"I think it's best that you answer that question yourself." Despite his "stupid" question, the deputy knew that his friend already had a plan in mind.

"I mean... must I really involve Ranka-san?" Kyouya pushed up his specs. Knowing his own disadvantages, Tamaki had already zeroed in on a crucial party.

"Ranka-san's Haruhi's father, after all. Knowing the girl, she would only date a boy whom her father approves of. Also, let's not forget that their impression of you isn't really fantastic."

"Don't remind me." Now, the blond almost regretted his idiotic gestures around the Fujioka family. But, he shook his head. That was his nature, and he would be deceiving others and himself if he hadn't been true to his feelings. Then again, he was a little dense when it came to his own love life, despite his reputation. Perhaps it was easier to observe others instead of looking hard at yourself...

"Would you need my help?"

Tamaki looked at Kyouya. Normally, the teen wouldn't care about such things.

"Thanks, but I'll do this myself." He rose to his feet. At the door, he remembered something.

"Kyouya, I'm really glad that you stayed behind to listen to me."

"I'm used to it. But, more to the point, good luck, Tamaki. You may need it." As the blond teen left the room, Kyouya began tapping away at his laptop. An e-mail to Ranka should help his friend, especially if it came from him...

Meanwhile...

"Takashi, who do you think Haruhi will choose?" Hani had needed some time to gather his thoughts on this issue. Everyone involved was his dear friend: Tamaki, Hikaru and Haruhi.

"..I don't know." Mori wasn't sure what his cousin had in mind.

"In that case, who should we help?" Mori stopped and looked down at Hani.

"Mitsukuni, it would be best for us not to interfere." Hani stared back at the tall teen. His gaze told the short blond everything.

"You're right. Only Haru-chan has the right to choose." Mori nodded in reply. The loli-shota host then continued strolling down the walkway, with his cousin following closely behind...

At the Fujioka Residence...

Haruhi stared at her homework. She couldn't believe that she had only completed half of it. With the laundry and other housework waiting for her, she could ill-afford to waste any more time.

"What's wrong with me," she shouted in dismay. Then, she remembered the answer. On her way home, she hadn't given her problems any thought at all; her mind was in a whirl. She did a recap: she's now supposed to be a male student at Ouran, with bisexual tendencies to boot. Throw in a love triangle involving her club president and classmate...

"Hey! Who ever said that I needed them?!"

"Don't deny it." Haruhi was startled by the voice. It was her inner conscience. She had ignored it in the past, and she would once again disregard its advice. The only problem is, she realised that she could no longer do that.

Hitachiin Hikaru and Suoh Tamaki. Both had seen her when she was most vulnerable, and both teens were in love with her. When she remembered Tamaki's hugs and Hikaru's games, she felt weak. She tried to pray.

"Mother in Heaven, who should I choose? Should I even make a choice?" The girl knew that ultimately, she would have to answer these questions herself...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! Sorry for the delay in updates... 


	4. Chapter 4

"Haruhi-kun, are you alright," asked a guest.

"..." The host was spacing out in front of her guests, something which had not happened for quite some time now. From his corner, Otori Kyouya made it a point not to add to the girl's debt for her mistake. He knew that Haruhi's had her hands full.

"Haruhi-kun?"

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Although she tried hard not to show it, Haruhi was troubled. Already in class, Hikaru had made his move, by cutting down on his pranks and helping her with her schoolwork (mostly Math). In fact, the girl didn't even know that the elder twin could be so mature, even as she suspected that it was merely an act. On the part of the twins, their co-ordination was perfect. Kaoru convinently stood aside whenever his brother offered his help. During their Art class, it was his turn to help out. To top it all off, they were actually QUIET today. It was unsettling, not only for Haruhi, but also for the rest of their class. Even Kazukiyo (the class president who got scared out of his wits during Halloween) couldn't resist the urge to ask her what had happened between her and the twins. Although she shrugged off the question, the president could tell that she was hiding something...

When the Host Club opened for business, the twins did their usual "twincest" routines. It was a good way to vent their pent-up energies. Hikaru wanted to be his usual self, but he realised that if he didn't change his ways, Haruhi's opinion of him would not change either.

"You look pale today, Ohime-sama. Is anything troubling you?" (For the record, this guest had a fair complexion.)

"...Tamaki-sama..." The girl's face was now crimson-red, as Suoh Tamaki worked his charms. He wasn't too worried about Hikaru. As he had realised, he could do little about the fact that the twins and Haruhi were in the same class. However, from his hosting performance, one could be forgiven for thinking that he had already won the girl's hand.

"Takashi, Tama-chan's not anxious at all." Hani had noticed the King's coolness. Mori nodded in reply. Given Tamaki's nature, the senior knew that his club president had already decided on his course of action.

"Hani-kun, what did you whisper to Mori-kun?"

"Oh, it's nothing! Do all of you want some more cake?"

After Host Club hours...

"Hikaru, did you notice anything about Tono," whispered the younger twin. After all the guests had left, the music room was silent, save for the handling of crockery by Haruhi.

"He didn't hug Haruhi." That fact alone was enough to convince the boy that their tono was up to no good. He glared at Tamaki as he left the room. Unknown to everyone else, he had a special appointment today.

Once inside his limo, the heir to the Suoh empire gave his instructions. Although the chauffeur acknowledged them, a question popped up in his mind: Why would Tamaki-sama want to go to a district known for its okama bars?

Outside the bar where Fujioka Ranka worked, Tamaki waited in the limo. No one in the Host Club would ever expect him to do this. Well, maybe Kyouya would, since he was the one who gave the blond the address to begin with. Since it would be a long wait, he took out a book and began reading.

"Yoshida, let me know once that particular bar is closing." The man nodded his acknowledgement. As Tamaki slowly flipped through the pages, the chauffeur's eyes never left the bar...

After a few hours...

"Tamaki-sama." The boy, who had dozed off, woke up upon hearing his name. He looked at the time; it was already midnight. No wonder Haruhi was so close to her father: they barely had time to get together. Although it was way past his usual bedtime, he didn't mind losing a few hours of sleep, not when it concerned his future happiness.

To Yoshida's horror, the teen opened the door himself and stepped out of the limo. The blazer of Ouran High was now by his seat. Tamaki soon saw the person he was looking for. Good, he was alone. Yoshida discreetly closed the door for the young master as he walked towards the okama.

"Ranka-san."

Even before the greeting, Fujioka Ranka had already noted the presence of a limo outside his workplace. It could only belong to one of six teens whom he knew. But clearly, he didn't expect to see THAT particular teen in front of him now. Ranka observed Suoh Tamaki as he walked forward. In his school uniform (without the blazer), the teen actually looked presentable. His past mannerisms, however, did not leave a good impression.

"Do you wish to see me, Suoh Tamaki-kun?" 

"I do, Ranka-san. Shall we talk while my chauffeur drive you home?" To Tamaki's surprise, the father agreed. Kyouya's e-mail had convinced the older man that he should listen to what the Suoh boy had to say.

As the limo headed for the apartment, Tamaki cleared his throat. Ranka sat on the opposite side, staring at him all the time.

"Ranka-san, I'm here..." The okama interrupted him.

"I hope you have an explanation as to why Haruhi kissed Hikaru-kun." Surprise no.2. The club president soon figured out the link.

"It was Kyouya, right?" Ranka nodded. After a busy night's work, he was in no mood for small talk.

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. But the fact remains that after this kiss of theirs, the Host Club was forced to advertise Haruhi as a bi..."

"Kyouya-kun noted that in his email as well, Tamaki-kun. What I want to know is: How is Hitachiin Hikaru like as a person?" The blond realised the problem here. He thought for a while.

"I believe that it is best for you to hear the answer to that question from Haruhi herself. As a matter of fact, the reason why I'm here, is to seek your approval for courting your daughter, Ryoji-san." The father smiled to himself. Looks like Kyouya's comments on his president were apt after all. He had expected Tamaki to badmouth his rival. He closed his eyes for a while, before re-opening them.

"Tamaki-kun, you're more mature than I thought." His eyes seemed to be challenging the teen to prove him wrong. Wisely, Tamaki didn't bite.

"There's a lot more about me which you don't know, Ranka-san," said the teen with a mysterious smile. The two then remained silent for the rest of the journey...

"Well, we're here. Goodnight, Ranka-san." Before stepping out of the vehicle (the door was already held open by Yoshida), Ranka cleared his throat. He wanted to make some things clear first.

"Tamaki-kun, you have my permission to court Haruhi, but if you ever..."

"Rest assured that I would not hurt Haruhi in any way." Tamaki looked at Ranka straight in the eye as he spoke.

"Make sure you keep your promise, Tamaki-kun." As the teen instructed Yoshida to head home, Ranka did not climb up the staircase to the apartment. Instead, he stood and watched as the limo cruised away.

"Keep your promise, Tamaki, if only for Haruhi..." mumbled the father under his breath.

Later, at the second Suoh mansion...

"Young master, you're back. Where have you been?" Maezono Shima was worried about her charge. However, as she saw Tamaki entering the mansion, with his blazer drapped over his shoulder and his other hand holding the briefcase, she was reminded of how his father was like in his youth. Yuzuru-sama sure passed on many of his traits to the young master...

"I'm sorry I'm a little late tonight, Shima. You must be tired waiting up for me."

"It's my duty, young master. However, do take care of yourself. One shouldn't start keeping late nights from such an early age, and you, young master, are the heir of the Suoh family." Tamaki smiled at the elderly housekeeper. As he headed for his room, Shima's worries returned. Recently, the young master's been very quiet. Even when the old madam was harsh to him, he had never been like this before. Could it be... Shima sighed. The young master had indeed grown up...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning...

At Class 2-A, Kyouya noticed that Tamaki was a little tired. Nonetheless, the King was still courteous to the ladies, as always. He must have acted last night, thought the vice-president as he returned to the novel he was reading. Ayane, his deputy, walked up to him.

"Kyouya, the Chairman wishes to see you."

"Thank you, Ayane." He rose from his seat and slowly strolled out of the classroom.

Outside the Chairman's office, he gave a light knock.

"Come in."

Kyouya opened the door. Suoh Yuzuru was sitting behind his desk. The teen thought that he looked a little too serious to be discussing anything trivial...

"Take a seat, young man. You're going to be here for quite a while." The Chairman was definitely not in one of his lighter moods.

After making himself comfortable, Kyouya looked at his best friend's father. He had a hunch that this conversation would involve a certain cross-dressing host from the Host Club.

"First of all, I must congratulate you for keeping the news that Haruhi's a girl under wraps, despite what had happened at the fountain."

"Thank you, Yuzuru-sama." The chairman then leaned towards the young man before him.

"Kyouya, I think we should have a little game."

"Oh?" This was a surprising twist.

"Did you know that during that fever, Tamaki kissed Haruhi on the forehead?"

Kyouya remembered that illness of his friend's. You only needed one finger to count the number of times where Tamaki was sick.

"And that was after I did the same thing to him."

"A paternal gesture, in direct accordance to his thinking of Haruhi as his daughter." Kyouya nailed the situation instantly. Yuzuru nodded. After hearing news of Tamaki's movements from the staff at the second mansion, he had figured out the same thing.

"Chairman, he's obviously having regrets over this 'father-daughter' line of thought," added the teen.

"Here's where I need your help." The Chairman then put forth his plan. At the end of it, Kyouya couldn't resist a grin.

"A test?"

"Not just for Tamaki," added the chairman. Kyouya nodded. The situation was getting more interesting by the minute...

Much later, at Class 2-A...

Tamaki stretched himself. It had been a long day at school, not to mention that he had had very little sleep the night before. Kyouya walked up to his friend's desk.

"Tamaki, your father wants me to inform you that Haruhi would be going for a student exchange programme in two weeks' time."

It was a while before Tamaki fully realised the meaning of the sentence. Then...

"WHAT? Haruhi's going away?!"

"Just as the Chairman thought. He knew that you would react like this. That's why he wanted me to break the news to you ahead of time." Kyouya pushed up his spectacles.

"But...but..."

"No 'buts', Tamaki. The Chairman feels that an exchange programme with a commoners' school would expose the school population to other sectors of society. In fact, Haruhi would need to prepare for her trip before she leaves. During this time, her host club activities would be suspended." Seeing that Tamaki was still in shock, Kyouya left his friend alone. He had to pick up the girl at her class...

Meanwhile, at Class 1-A...

"Haruhi, I still can't believe that you've been picked for the exchange programme," exclaimed Hikaru. He hated the thought that the girl was going to leave him for a while.

"It's only three weeks, guys, and I don't leave until two weeks from now," replied Haruhi. Despite her words, she was a little worried, for the Chairman had summoned her to his office after Kyouya, and explained to her the situation.

"Haruhi, what are your feelings for Tamaki?" The Chairman's question had remained at the back of her mind ever since the briefing. There was no way she could have backed out of the deal. Yuzuru had dropped another bombshell on her: the plan, if pulled off successfully, would be the first crucial step to establish her true sex for the school community of Ouran...

"Hikaru, the Chairman has no other choice. If he sends anyone else to a commoners' school, imagine what would happen," said Kaoru.

The trio was still chatting among themselves when Otori Kyouya stepped into the classroom.

"Kyouya-senpai, why are you here?" The older twin sounded a little hostile.

"I'm sure you two are already aware of Haruhi's trip. The chairman has placed me in charge of her training. After all, she'll be carrying the image of Ouran on her shoulders. Are you ready to leave, Haruhi?"

"Hai." The girl took her school bag and followed the vice-president out of the room. Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear.

"Something's going on, Kaoru. I knew it."

"Relax, Hikaru. Now, we had better head for the music room. It's getting late."

On the limo, Haruhi felt a little sick. Besides not knowing what was about to happen to herself, the girl's thoughts darted between Tamaki and Hikaru. The Chairman had reminded her of that little peck Tamaki had planted on her forehead. Hikaru, too, was trying hard to convince her that he's the right one. The girl closed her eyes to avoid thinking about the subject...

"Haruhi, we're here," said Kyouya. With the door held open by the chauffeur, Haruhi stepped out of the vehicle, only to realise that she was standing before the gates of...

"St. Lobelia?" The girl instantly turned towards Kyouya, who smiled slyly.

"Follow me." The two Host Club members walked into the compound of the Girls' Academy...

In the club room of the Zuka Club...

"Benibara-sama, two members of the Ouran Host Club are here to see you," reported a member of the club.

"Oh," replied the president, as she placed her tea cup on the table. Her deputies, Maihara Chizuru and Tsuwabuki Hinako, wondered what this visit was about.

"Show them in." Before long, Otori Kyouya and Fujioka Haruhi stood before the three Lobelia girls. Kyouya pushed up his spectacles.

"Although we welcome the otome, we cannot say the same for you, Otori Kyouya." Amakusa Benio picked her words carefully. This particular son of the Otori family was a difficult one to handle.

"Rest assured that I'm not here to pick a fight with the Zuka Club. Haruhi here needs the club's help." Instantly, Chizuru and Hinako grabbed the female host and hugged her tightly.

"What sort of trouble did they cause you this time, otome," asked the vice-president of the Zuka Club.

"Don't worry, we're always here for you!"

"Please let me go," mumbled Haruhi. Her words were lost amongst the giggling of the girls.

"What sort of assistance does the otome require," asked Benio. Kyouya stated his request. The president have a slight frown after he was done, although she was secretly delighted at the request. 

"Why the sudden change of heart, Kyouya-kun?"

"Our chairman's been a little concerned about her... mistaken identity among the school population of Ouran High. He hopes that this problem could be rectified."

"You can count on us. By the end of her training, we'll present a new Fujioka Haruhi to Ouran High."

"I look forward to your success, Amakusa-san. I now leave her under your care." He turned his attention towards Haruhi.

"Haruhi, call this number after you're done. Someone will send you back to your apartment." He handed her a namecard belonging to one of his many drivers.

"Oh, and one more thing. The success of the whole plan depends on you." With that, he left Haruhi with the Zuka Club girls. As for the outcome of all this, not even he, the Shadow King, could anticipate what would happen next...

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR!

-I know I've been away for a long while. Sorry for the wait! 


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Third Music Room, Host Club activities were on, as usual. With the utmost reluctance, Tamaki had to turn away the girls who had designated Haruhi and were unwilling to change their choice of hosts. The twins' guests thought that one of them was a little listless today. On the other hand, Tamaki tried hard not to think about Haruhi as he went about his hosting. After Kyouya returned, the half-French teen resisted the urge to ask him where Haruhi was...

After Host Club hours, Kyouya gathered the members for a briefing on Haruhi. This was for the benefit of the older members. Hani was a little concerned as he hugged Usa-chan.

"Kyou-chan, does that mean that Haru-chan would not be in the club for some time?"

"I'm afraid so, Hani-senpai. Her preparations for the trip, on top of the trip itself, would keep her busy for quite some time. But, during class hours, she'll be around." Of course, Kyouya had the sense not to elaborate further on what exactly the "preparations" were.

"Takashi, shall we visit Haru-chan during tommorrow's recess?"

"..Sure," came the monosyllabic reply.

"If there's nothing else, that's all I have." The rest of the Host Club turned to leave. However, Hikaru gave the vice-president a look of distrust. Kyouya merely smiled back. Once he was alone, he got to work, drafting an email to Ranka. After all, the father needed to be informed of the plan...

One week later...

"Excellent, otome, excellent," applauded Benio after Haruhi had finished her song. Even she herself couldn't believe the progress Haruhi had achieved. She was indeed a rough gem waiting to be polished. Chizuru and Hinako nodded approvingly.

On her part, Haruhi had tried her best for the past week. Her breaks at school had become unofficial gatherings for the host club as the others gathered at 1-A to chat with her. She managed to say that she was learning etiquette for the "exchange trip"; thanks to Kyouya's efforts, she need not elaborate further. She knew that if the twins or Tamaki knew that she was actually in St. Lobelia, there would be no end to the troubles.

"Take a break, otome," said Chizuru as she handed Haruhi a towel. Hinako already had a glass of iced spring water for the female host. Even after a week, Haruhi wasn't used to being treated like royalty. Then again, they were very strict when it came to the lessons. The girl never realised that being the "ideal" girl was this difficult.

"You've learnt much during your lessons with us, Haruhi. Would you agree to transfer to St. Lobelia this time?" Benio hazarded another try.

"I'm sorry, Amakusa-san. My answer's still no."

"Regardless, after your time with us, I hope you'll pay attention to your grooming. Much as I hate to admit it, that Suoh boy is right. Whether you're a man or a lady, personal grooming is of the utmost importance," stressed the president of the Zuka Club.

Haruhi thought about Benio's words. Perhaps, girls were indeed different from boys, thought Haruhi. Expectations of them were different, although she still couldn't fully understand why. She had seen men dressed like women (her father) and vice-versa (Benio, for one), and they were all happy in what they do. Well, thinking about all this wasn't going to help solve her love triangle problem.

"Shall we continue," asked Hinako. Haruhi nodded her agreement. For now, that problem could wait...

On the last day of her training, Kyouya took a little trip down to the Zuka Club to check on the final outcome. He was impressed. Barring unforseen circumstances, the plan would be a success. On the other hand, even he, the Shadow King, couldn't believe how lady-like the tomboy had become. Her singing, for one, could rival a professional's. He began to wonder how the heck the girl managed to fail her singing classes back in her earlier school days.

On the limo trip to Haruhi's apartment, Kyouya gave his final briefing.

"Haruhi, here's the plan: Tomorrow, you'll take the flight which the school had arranged for you. Once you reach there, my guys will help you with the makeover. After that, take this flight back to Narita Airport. Tamaki will be there to receive you." He handed a ticket over to Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai?" The girl had wanted to meet him only in the school compound, not before.

"He's, after all, the Chairman's son. Anyway, you can expect the rest of the Host Club to see you off."

"Oh, before you ask, your father knows what we're up to, and has given his consent." Haruhi suddenly realised why Ranka had stopped his campaign to get her to wear dresses this couple of weeks. She could only sigh.

"Cheer up. I really look forward to your performance in this show, Hisakawa Sayuri."

"...That's my alter-ego's name, right?" Kyouya nodded.

"Knowing your forgetfulness, my guys will brief you just before 'Sayuri'-chan visits Ouran."

Haruhi remained silent as she stared out of the window. Like it or not, her life's going to be changed once again.

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! 


	7. Chapter 7

The next day at the airport, the Host Club turned up to see Haruhi off. Much to her relief, Tamaki didn't try any of his stunts, while Kaoru kept a watchful eye on his brother. Hikaru merely mumbled "Have fun." as his parting words.

"Haruhi, remember what you're supposed to do," said Kyouya as he smiled pleasantly. Somehow, that didn't calm Haruhi down.

"Take care," cheered Hani. Mori nodded his agreement. The girl just hoped that they wouldn't see through her disguise later...

After the short plane trip, Haruhi was whisked to a room in the airport. There, Kyouya's team gave the required makeover and briefing. The girl took in a couple of breaths to calm herself down. It was time for the return trip...

At Narita, Tamaki stood patiently at the arrival hall. His "assistants" (actually Kyouya's), as well as the president of the student council, would also be on the look out. The chairman's son wondered how this exchange student looked like...

"Tamaki-sama, she's here." The teen nearly gasped. Why did the girl look so much like Haruhi. True, she's wearing a pair of glasses (with fairly large lenses), and Haruhi doesn't plait her hair. But, somehow, this lady looks just like how Haruhi appeared in his "mind theaters", minus the specs that is...

Haruhi, on her part, hoped that her handling of her luggage was enough to throw Tamaki off the scent. She actually felt awkward in the female Ouran uniform, after wearing the male version for so long. At least, the glasses suited her. Here comes Tamaki, she thought.

"Welcome, Miss..." It was then that Tamaki realised that he didn't know her name.

"Sayuri, Hisakawa Sayuri." Instantly, the boy knew that she couldn't possibly be Haruhi; her voice was too gentle. Haruhi was just glad that she didn't blush or do anything which would give the game away.

"Sayuri-san, this way." The gaunt president led the way to the limo. So far so good...

A while later, at Class 1-A...

"Neh, Kaoru. Do you think the exchange student would be a guy?" Hikaru was getting bored as the class waited for the guest to arrive.

"How would I know," replied Kaoru as he shrugged his shoulders. He then looked at the empty seat between the twins. Without Haruhi around, they found class to be a drag...

As the entourage entered the class, the students of Class 1-A took another look at the exchange student. Already, murmurs could be heard. Clearing his throat, Tamaki prepared to do his job as the chairman's son.

"This is Hisakawa Sayuri. Please give her a round of applause to welcome her to Ouran High!" Haruhi bowed as she sweatdropped secretly at the reception.

"Sayuri-san, we hope you'll enjoy the next three weeks with us," continued the Host club King, while looking at the girl. Haruhi nodded timidly. She then walked over to the empty seat, before realising that it was her old seat. She prayed that her neighbours wouldn't know who she really was. The twins decided to introduce themselves.

"Sayuri-chan, I'm Hikaru..."

"I'm Kaoru..."

"We're the Hitachiin brothers!" Haruhi kept mum, although she knew that the twins had switched their identities.

"Sayuri, you look like someone we know, right, Kaoru?"

"That's right, Hikaru. She looks like Haruhi, doesn't she?" 'Sayuri' stiffened. Did they see through it already?

"Who's this 'Haruhi' whom you guys speak of?" Good, the tone was nothing like her usual voice.

"Fujioka Haruhi, our representative for this exchange. She should be in your school now as we speak," said Hikaru matter-of-factly. The girl worked hard to stifle a laugh. Despite her situation, she was beginning to see the funny side of the act.

"Is there anything wrong? The lesson's about to start," asked Kaoru.

"Nothing," lied Haruhi. Although she could get some laughs out at the moment, by the end of three weeks, she was going to reveal her true gender. She wondered what would happen then...

For the rest of the day, the male students of 1-A couldn't help but stare at Haruhi, while the girls, including Renge, gossiped with her. Almost all noted her resemblance to "Fujioka-kun". For the first time, Haruhi felt that she fitted in with a certain group. Usually, she only talked candidly with the Host Club boys, because of her "secret". She finally realised what she had been missing all this while.

After school...

"Sayuri, would you like to visit the Host Club," asked Renge.

"Host Club? What's that?"

"You'll see." Hikaru had overheard the conversation. He had a big grin on as well.

"The Hitachiin twins are hosts too, along with Haruhi, who isn't here. He's my favourite!" Renge added a squeal of joy at the end, much to Haruhi's surprise. She knew that she was popular, but not THIS popular. Regardless, her disguise would be put to the test at the Third Music Room. For everyone's sake, she hoped that no one would recognise her...

Afterthooughts

-Please RnR!

-For an image of Haruhi as Sayuri, please see the illustration by Izumi Asuka in Volume 9.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sayuri, it's this way," reminded Momoka as the group of girls from 1-A headed towards the Third Music Room. Haruhi reminded herself not to walk ahead of the girls; she wasn't supposed to know her way around. She looked at the 1-A girls. Before her disguise, she didn't know (and wasn't really interested in) what girls usually talked about. Besides gossip, their conversations revolved around the latest news in the fashion scene and how to live their high lives in different ways. Seems that no matter the gender, rich people would be rich people, thought Haruhi.

"Here we are: the Third Music Room," announced Renge. After entering the room, the girls went their separate ways to their hosts, all except "Sayuri". As Haruhi stood alone at the entrance, Kyouya got up from his seat and walked towards the young lady.

"Welcome to the Ouran Host Club, Sayuri-san. Which of our hosts has caught your fancy?" Haruhi was sure that no one was watching them, for there was definitely a sly smile on the vice-president's lips. She thought for a while.

"I would like you to be my host." Kyouya's smile then grew to a wide grin.

"I'm afraid my schedule for today's completely filled." The teen then raised his voice.

"Personally, I would recommend the Hitachiin twins. They should keep you entertained." From where they were, the twins heard the offer. In an instant, they had sandwiched the "exchange student" between them. The duo didn't know why, but somehow, this girl had the word "toy" stamped on her forehead. Besides, they were a little bored.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, be gentle with her. She's an exchange student." Haruhi winced. The "twincest" routine was about to begin, she thought. But the boys had something else in mind. They put on their caps.

"Sayuri-san, let's play the 'Guess who's Hikaru' game!" Their guests squealed with joy in reply. Through her specs, Haruhi peered at the twins. She could always figure out which twin she was talking to. As to why nobody else has this ability, she could only wonder. Meanwhile, the twins had mixed themselves up.

"Hai! Which of us is Hikaru-kun?"

"The one on the left is Hikaru."

"You got it... WRONG," grinned the twins. Haruhi didn't protest; she knew that the twins would never admit that she's right. However, the duo decided to push their luck.

"Perhaps, you would like another try?" Before their guest could reply, the twins began their mix-up again.

"Hai! Which of us is Hikaru-kun?"

"The one on the right is Hikaru."

"You got it... WRONG," grinned the twins. Clearly, they were enjoying the experience. Haruhi thought for a while. In her most lady-like voice, she said, "I'm not wrong. You two are different, even though you look the same."

The twins stared at their guest. On her part, Haruhi knew that she had mentioned this to the twins before. But, she didn't think that they would manage to figure out who she really was that easily. The other girls crowded around her, excited that there was a second person who had won the game.

"Sayuri-chan, how could you tell them apart?"

"So far, only Haruhi had managed to distinguish them!" Despite their pleas, Haruhi merely smiled, and kept silent.

"Well, I guess she just got lucky back there. Right, Kaoru?" Hikaru looked at his younger twin.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Hikaru waved his hand in front of his brother.

"Ya...I was just... deep in thought."

"Come on, let's get back to our seats." Kaoru nodded in reply. But, in his mind, he knew that something wasn't quite right with the picture. He wasn't sure if Hikaru shared his suspicions. The younger twin decided to keep an eye on Sayuri. At the same time, his heart was beating a little faster. The girl's resemblance to Haruhi was uncanny. As Kaoru gave advice to his brother, he slowly realised that he too had feelings for Haruhi. If he wanted to protect his brother, he could not join in the race to win Haruhi's heart. Yet, he wanted to be with her. Shaking his head to clear his mind, he wondered what would happen next...

The rest of the session went smoothly enough. Haruhi took care not to wander near the other hosts, and she noticed that Kaoru was observing her. She made a mental note to stay away from him. For once, Tamaki didn't do his silly acts, just his usual performance as a host. She must admit that the King meant every word he said to his guests...

The Host Club is closed for the day...

"Sayuri-san, I hoped that you've enjoyed your first day here at Ouran High," said Tamaki. Haruhi nodded.

"Tamaki, you may be in charge of showing her around in school. But, I'm the one who's supposed to escort her to the guesthouse," said Kyouya firmly.

"I see no problem with that. Goodbye, my princess. I hope to see you tommorrow." With that, the King left the room.

"Sayu-chan, would you come to the Host Club tommorrow," asked Hani. Haruhi didn't know how to answer that. As long as she's in the room, she ran the risk of being recognised. She was especially worried about Mori and Hani. Letting her guard down while she's around the pair would be a big mistake.

"Hani-senpai, Sayuri's an exchange student. It's best that we don't get too attached to her. Of course, she's welcome to visit the club at any time."

"Mitsukuni, it's time to go," reminded Mori.

"Okay! Goodbye, Sayu-chan!" The loli-shota host then bounced out of the room, with Mori following closely behind. The room was now empty save for Kyouya and Haruhi. After locking the door, Kyouya asked her to take a seat.

"So, how's the day?"

"Fine, although I could have used more help from you," said Haruhi as she took off her glasses, and removed the ribbon on her collar.

"Do not ever do that in front of anyone," reminded Kyouya.

"But, this uniform is really uncomfortable," stated Haruhi matter-of-factly. Looks like old habits die hard.

"Anyway, you can't possibly hope to designate me as your host every time you come to the club. You'll have to try and hide your identity from the rest."

"I think Kaoru's getting suspicious. He was observing me after the game." She remembered the odd look Kaoru gave her as the twins left. 

"Be on your guard. Your cover can't be blown, yet." Haruhi nodded in agreement. She then gave a soft sigh.

"So, this is how it feels like to behave as a girl."

"A teenage girl," added Kyouya. "Young ladies of our age tend to have a romantic view of the world. Also, I'm sure that you are now more keenly aware of your popularity among the girls."

"Hai. I couldn't imagine what would happen if they knew that I was actually a girl."

"That would come in due time. Straighten up your dress. We're leaving for the guesthouse. Oh, and one more thing."

"What is it?"

"You make this uniform look good."

"...Thanks."

Afterthoughts

-Please RnR! And sorry for the long delay... 


	9. Chapter 9

Hitachiin Hikaru was sulking. He couldn't understand why his brother had been so silent on their trip home. Kaoru had even asked him to keep quiet; his "deep-in-thought" mind needed some peace in order to think. Unknown to Hikaru, the younger twin was thinking about something which may drive them apart as brothers. Although he tried to convince himself that he was not in love with Haruhi, his meeting with Sayuri had made him realise that was not the case. Sure, he could choose Sayuri. After all, both of them are commoners, and they looked alike. Then, Hikaru could have Haruhi. But, he wasn't sure if he would be able to see the transfer student again after she returned to her commoner world. That's it, thought Kaoru. He could use Sayuri as "practise". When Haruhi comes back, he would let her know his feelings. But then...

"Neh, Kaoru, are you done? I'm bored to death over here," exclaimed Hikaru.

"Ah, gomen. This problem of mine is really hard to solve, you know," replied Kaoru half-jokingly. Looks like it's time for me to find happiness on my own, he thought. Their days of "us-against-them" may be over...

The next day...

Haruhi, along with the rest of the class, was wondering what Kaoru was up to. Even Hikaru was initially puzzled over why the younger twin had "suddenly" become a lot nicer towards the transfer student. Then, it hit him. The elder twin smiled slyly.

"Kaoru, you like Sayuri-chan, don't you," whispered Hikaru into the younger twin's ear. He nodded. That would have to do, for now. Hikaru's grin became wider.

"Well, she does resemble Haruhi, although she's much more lady-like. Your bro here will be behind you all the way!"

"...Thanks." Kaoru knew that if his brother knew who his real target was, he would explode.

"First thing about wooing a girl: Try not to scare her. I think she's a little afraid of you." Indeed, on her end, Haruhi didn't know what to make of Kaoru's gestures. Her mind was still on finding ways to avoid the boy. However, the girls of Class 1-A have some ideas of their own...

"Sayuri-chan, do you think Kaoru-chan is in love with you," asked Momoka during recess. The group of girls were seated in a corner of the canteen. Haruhi stared back at her blankly.

"Kaoru never does anything on his own without his brother. So, this wooing is really something special," said Renge. The other girls nodded their agreements. Great, thought Haruhi. Just when she thought she had enough problems of her own, her alter-ego had created another one. The group could hear footsteps coming towards them. It was Kaoru, with his tray.

"Sayuri, may I sit beside you?" The girls decided to excuse themselves, and the pair was soon alone. As Haruhi continued her meal in silence, Kaoru apologized.

"I hope I'm not scaring you. It's just that... I'm not too good with girls, at least on my own," admitted the boy.

"Well, it's really gentlemanly of you to help me with the schoolwork and show me around. But, it's a little abrupt," commented Haruhi. Kaoru blushed a little. Hosting girls and actually trying to date them were really two different things after all, he thought.

"Are you free after school," he asked after a while.

"I am. Why?" Despite her calm tone, Haruhi had actually tried hard to hide her surprise.

"There are some things... which I need to tell you."

"...Ok." Meanwhile, the rest of the Host Club had noticed the pair in their corner.

"Hmmm, it looks like Kao-chan likes Sayu-chan. Takashi, what do you think?"

"...It's hard to say, really."

"Looks like the twins are growing up, aren't they, Okasan," said Tamaki.

"They are growing up indeed, Otosan," said Kyouya as he smiled to himself. The experiment was becoming more and more interesting by the minute...

When the last lesson of the day ended, Hikaru patted his twin on the shoulder.

"Ganbatte!" With that, the older twin made his way to the music room. The girls, too, gave their advice to "Sayuri". Frankly, Haruhi wasn't listening to them at all. If Kaoru was really in love with Sayuri...

The boy led the girl to a deserted part of the school compound. Although the trees and some flowers were already in full bloom, the sakura blossoms would have to wait. Kaoru cleared his throat. When he was sure that they were alone, he spoke.

"Sayuri, although I like you, there's another person whom I'm in love with. That someone, is Fujioka Haruhi."

"Eh? but I thought Haruhi-kun was a ..." Haruhi kept up her facade. But, with Kaoru's confession, she didn't know how long it would last. The boy looked around again before he continued.

"The rest of the school doesn't know it yet. Haruhi's actually a girl. Given your resemblance to her, I ... decided to use you as a practice. I intend to confess to her when she returns." Kaoru then braced himself for the slap which he thought would come. Instead...

"Aren't you worried about Hikaru? He's interested in Haruhi, isn't he?"

"Wait a minute. How did you..." Haruhi soon realised that she had a slip of the tongue. She really shouldn't hide it anymore, she thought, as she removed her glasses.

"Kaoru, the girl standing before you now... is Fujioka Haruhi." Kaoru's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Isn't Haruhi..." Kaoru stopped himself as he recalled what "Sayuri" had done so far.

"No wonder you could tell us apart! What's going on?!" Haruhi explained to Kaoru the plan which the chairman and Kyouya had come up with. The boy didn't know what to think. Should he feel angry that Kyouya and Haruhi had tricked him? Or glad that he had confessed to the first girl whom he ever loved?

"Kaoru, I didn't know that you liked me." Given Haruhi's usual behaviour, that sounded just like something she would say. The boy laughed.

"Guess I hid it pretty well, didn't I? To tell the truth, before I met Sayuri, I didn't dare to admit to myself that I liked...you." Kaoru's face went crimson red.

"But, what about Hikaru? What would he say if he..."

"We'll address the problem when it comes. For now, please keep it a secret, ok?"

"I'm not going to let him know who I really am either. At least, not yet." Kaoru then looked at the scenery before them.

"I wonder how Hikaru and Tono would react when they know the truth."

"The chairman's more worried about my closet fans," sighed Haruhi. The boy grinned. Suddenly, he had a little nasty thought.

"Haruhi, could you kiss me?"

'Eh?!!" The girl was so shocked that she put on her specs and stared at Kaoru.

"Well, Hikaru did get one from you," pouted Kaoru. Haruhi sighed.

"If you wish." She then closed her eyes. Kaoru deftly took off her glasses and kept them in his pocket. He then planted his lips on Haruhi's. It was a while before he straightened.

"Haruhi, which of us is the better kisser," teased Kaoru, as he returned the specs.

"..." Just as Haruhi couldn't decide whether the boy was being serious with his question, Hitachiin Kaoru had a simple request.

"When the sakura flowers bloom, can I be the first to see them, together with you?"

"Kaoru..."

"I'll leave you to think about it." With that, the boy left her as he slowly strolled in the direction towards the Third Music Room. As Fujioka Haruhi put on the glasses with their large lenses, she looked at the garden around her. Who, among the trio, would become her Prince Charming?

Afterthoughts

-Hope you guys like it. 


	10. The Game Is On

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here.

"Yuzuru-sama, the Chairwoman wishes to see you." Instantly, the secretary thought that the temperature in the office dropped by a few degrees. Indeed, her boss had never been exactly thrilled whenever the matriarch summoned him. Today, was no exception.

"Thank you, Tomoko."

As he stepped into the huge office of his mother's, the lady sat in her seat. After the son had closed the door behind him, she spoke.

"I see that you have been playing around with the Ouran academy." Yuzuru hid his disgust at the tone of the voice behind his mask of freezing politeness. He always wore it around his mother. The lady, on the other hand, didn't care too much.

"I have indeed, Chairwoman." Not surprisingly, it had been a long while since he called her "mother". The lady stood up. Turning away from her son, she proceeded to drop her bombshell.

"Might as well. It is about time that Fujioka girl leave Ouran."

"What do you mean?" There was a sudden edge to the man's voice. His mother, with her back to him, continued.

"For me to acknowledge Tamaki, the girl has to go, and that so-called 'host club' of his along with her." By now, Yuzuru knew better than to speak out against the chairwoman. However...

"Are you trying to do to Tamaki what you did to me all those years ago?"

"If that is how you think about it, so be it. My orders remain."

"I heard you the first time, Chairwoman. But, I can assure you that there will be consequences." With that, the son took his leave. Just empty threats, thought the mother...

"Chairman, your appointment with Sir Anderson is in another half an hour." Tomoko knew that there would be an obligatory cooling-off period after every meeting between her boss and the chairwoman. She made sure that her reminder came AFTER the cooling-off was complete.

"Prepare the car." Yuzuru had a faint smile on him. The pieces are finally moving...

"Yuzuru! It has been a while since we met, young man!" Gerald Anderson was an elderly man, but he stood ram-rod straight and was in excellent shape, at least for an 80-year old. Yuzuru tried not to wince as he shook his guest's hand. The old geezer still had quite the grip, he thought.

"It's nice to see you again, Sir Anderson," greeted the younger man as they took their seats. The room they were in was decked out like the halls of Westminster. After all, the elderly gentleman was a regular at the actual Westminster Palace.

"Your English is as good as ever. Oh, and please, call me Gerald, just like how your father used to!"

"Sir Anderson, that was before your knighthood... and my father was still around at the time." The jovial smile slowly disappeared.

"Yes, it's been a while. Back in those days, your father was the first Japanese businessman I had dealings with. My company had just expanded overseas, and I had much help from him." He paused to sip the glass of wine in front of him.

"I heard about that from Mother." The old man thought he detected a hint of bitterness when he heard the word "Mother".

"Yuzuru, how much about your mother do you really know?" The younger man looked at the food in front of him.

"To tell the truth, I don't know." Kiyomori's widow must have overdone certain things, thought the old knight. Perhaps, it was time to set the record straight.

"Do you remember the time when the Suoh business was on the verge of collapse?"

"I've heard about it from the older staff. Mother refused to talk about it when I first joined the company, and I never asked again."

"Those were dark times." The old man's tone was grave as he spoke. "Your father had just passed away, and there was a recession going on. If you thought that was bad, several partners took the opportunity to turn their backs on your mother and the company her late husband built." Sir Anderson paused for another sip, and for his words to be digested.

"And that was how you bought into our business," deduced Yuzuru. Sir Anderson nodded his agreement.

"Your mother was not always as harsh and unfeeling as she was now. When your father was around, she was a competent businesswoman, and a cheery lady. Life just wasn't very kind to her, and she forgot certain things as time went by." Yuzuru saw that it was time for his request.

"Which is why I need your help on a certain matter, Sir Anderson."

"What help do you require?" After explaining himself, Yuzuru observed his companion. Sir Anderson was deep in thought.

"As a business partner, I am supportive of it. But, as a family friend, I must advise you against it."

"My mind is set," said Yuzuru firmly. The old knight sighed gently.

"Perhaps, it is time for her to re-learn how to feel like a human being again. Very well, you have my word on the deal."

"Then, let us begin our meal. The food is getting cold." As the pair tucked in, Yuzuru thought about the dinner appointment he would be having later. Hopefully, Mr Steiner would be as easily persuaded as Sir Anderson...

Atogaki (Afterthoughts)  
1) It's been three years already? Where did all the time go?

2) Since Ouran has ended its run, time for me to restart this project. 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Again, no ownership here.

The next day...

"Father, you wished to see me," asked Suoh Tamaki as he stepped into the Chairman's room. The older man nodded.

"I want to discuss with you Fujioka's future in Ouran."

"Father, Haruhi..." The boy was cut off mid-sentence.

"This is not about the kissing incident at the fountain. My son, your grandmother has made her demands known."

"What does she want?" Tamaki had absolutely no idea what his grandmother would demand from him.

"She will accept you as a heir, if you close the host club, and stop seeing Fujioka." Yuzuru saw no reason to mince his words.

"What?" Despite the single word response, the boy was finding it difficult to breathe by the second. Closing the host club was one thing, but... not being able to see Haruhi? That was...

"You might want to take a seat and calm down first." The father realised that his words had hit home. Tamaki took the offer without another word.

"...When do I have to decide?"

"I've managed to defer Fujioka's leaving to after her return from the exchange programme. However, you would have to decide on the host club now." Yuzuru's mind drifted back to the conversation he had with the Chairwoman earlier in the morning.

'You would throw a student out of Ouran for no good reason?'

'Her behaviour of late has been ...questionable. Besides, this is merely a transfer. A transfer to a prestigious overseas academy.'

'I thought better of you, Mother. I would never have thought that the chairwoman of the Suoh empire would feel threatened by a commoner girl.'

'Watch your tongue, young man... Very well, I will allow Tamaki to make his decision regarding her later. But, my patience is limited.'

Limited patience, eh? You are not the only one, Mother...

"Oto-sama, the host club will be closed with immediate effect." Tamaki's firm tone brought his father back to Earth.

"You have made your choice, my son."

"I'll inform Kyouya." The son then got up from his seat and headed for the door, but the father did not miss the fact that the steps were getting heavier and heavier...

After the end of school, on the corridor to the Third Music Room...

"Hikaru, there seems to be a crowd gathering outside the music room."

"Yeah, Kaoru. Let's go take a look." As the twins pulled ahead, Haruhi wondered what the commotion was all about. She was again worried that another visit to the host club would be problematic. But the twins insisted that "Sayuri-chan" came along with them.

"Look, the twins are here," exclaimed Renge. Instantly, the crowd surrounded the pair.

"Say, ladies. You all looked awfully worried. What is going on?"

"Hikaru-kun, the notice on the door..." began one regular.

"Notice?" By then, Haruhi, who had not been trapped by the mob, was already in front of it. She began reading out loud.

"The Host Club... will be closed until further notice due to unforseen circumstances?"

"NANI," exclaimed the twins. Just then, Kyouya approached the group.

"I'm sorry, but the host club is closed today. Please, no further questions." The raven-haired teen made his announcement short and sweet. Paying no heed to the girls' queries, he then gestured for the twins to follow him. Forgetting herself, Haruhi nearly followed as well. Just then, her handphone rang. It was a message.

"The Chairman would like to meet you at his office immediately." The number was unknown to her. But, somehow, she didn't think that this was a prank...

Compared to the bustle outside the music room, the Chairman's office was mercifully quiet. However, Haruhi could feel it. The Chairman had news which would be as big as the closure of the host club. She wasn't disappointed.

"Fujioka, how does studying overseas sound to you?"

"Chairman, why are you..." Haruhi stopped as she saw his expression.

"Tamaki's grandmother has accepted him as a heir. However, she had some conditions." Yuzuru paused to let his words sink in. It didn't take Haruhi too long to work out the implications.

"So, that's why the host club was closed. But, what does that got to do with..." There was now a distinct look of horror on the girl's face, as she put in another piece of the jigsaw. The Chairman nodded.

"Apparently, my mother doesn't like the fact that Tamaki's seeing you."

"... Chairman, all I wanted was to get into a college to pursue my goal of becoming a lawyer, like my mother. How did it all come to this?" Her tears began to flow at the thought of losing her friends at the Host Club. Despite her snarking at just about every member of the club, deep down, she knew that she cared for them, and vice versa. They have opened her eyes to new things, and despite her grouses, she was grateful...

Haruhi felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She looked up, to see a resolved look on the Chairman.

"Don't worry. I'll think of something." Just then, the telephone in the office rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Suoh, it's me."

"Otori? I hope that this call of yours brings good news." 'Otori? Could it be Kyouya-senpai's father,' thought Haruhi.

"It does, old friend. Asclepius has descended."

"Is that so? Your timing could not be better."

"With that, I take my leave." The line went dead.

After replacing the handset, the Chairman turned towards his guest. He didn't mind that she had listened in on him. No, he actually WANTED her to do so. It was time to kick his plan into high gear.

"Fujioka, you may leave now. Dry your tears." The Chairman's tone was gentle.

Haruhi took a bow before leaving the office. As she wiped off her tears, the phone call weighed on her mind. Perhaps, she should discuss this with Kyouya-senpai...

At the Otori residence...

Kyouya looked before him. The rest of the boys were in his room. The twins were agitated, Hani tugged at Usa-chan with unease, and Mori looked unusually grave. He then turned towards Tamaki.

"Tamaki, they are all here." The prince then stepped forward.

"Fellows, the Host Club is hereby disbanded."

"Tono..." The twins' voices were now dangerously polite. If this was a joke, they would have Tamaki's hide.

"My grandmother has accepted me as a heir, and this is part of the price." Gasps were heard from everyone, except Mori and Kyouya. The giant merely stroked his chin, while the deputy pushed up his glasses.

"But, Tono, what about Haruhi," exclaimed the twins in unison.

"Tamaki, I heard you say 'part of the price'. Mind telling us what the other parts are?" As always, Mori was on another train of thought.

"Tama-chan, does it have anything to do with Haruhi?" The train had another passenger on board. Tamaki nodded. In an instant, Hikaru grabbed onto Tamaki's collar, while Hani wished that he had kept his mouth shut.

"Hikaru, knock it off!" Kyouya was beginning to lose his cool as well. With some effort, he managed to separate the pair.

"If Haruhi has to leave us because of you, I swear I'll make you pay for it." With that, Hikaru stomped out of the room. Kaoru too gave his tono an icy glare before following suit. The older boys looked at each other. This time, the host club is in really big trouble...

Just then, Kyouya's cellphone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Kyouya-senpai, it's me."

"What do you want?" Kyouya hoped that his acting was enough.

"I need to tell you something."

"Roger. I'm a bit busy now. We'll talk later." With that, he hung up.

"Hani-senpai, Mori-senpai..."

"You go ahead, Kyouya. Hani and I will stay here with Tamaki."

On the way to the car, the Shadow King received a message from his caller. It read, "Let's meet at the Music Room." Good thing he was still holding onto the key...

Outside the Music Room...

Haruhi paced up and down. By now, the area was deserted as the customers realised that the notice was no joke. The wait was killing her...

"I'm here," announced Kyouya. As he unlocked the door to the Music Room, Haruhi thought that he looked unusually grim. After locking the door behind them, Kyouya turned towards the girl.

"Haruhi, what had the Chairman told you?"

"... I am to transfer to another school overseas, if Tamaki-senpai is to be accepted as a heir." Kyouya held his tongue. If he didn't, he was sure that he would let loose some colourful swearing.

"But, Kyouya-senpai, that's not the main reason why I want to see you."

"Then, what is it?" Now, this was something else.

"During my meeting with the Chairman, he took a call. He addressed the caller as 'Otori', so I thought..."

"Otosan?" Kyouya knew that the two men were like him and Tamaki. His father may put profits above all, but he will help Yuzuru-sama along the way. So, what was the Chairman's game plan. He was determined to find out.

"Haruhi, thanks for the information. If there is nothing else, I'll get someone to send you to the guesthouse."

"...How is Tamaki-senpai?" Her voice was soft and full of worry.

"...He's holding up better than I expected. Hani-senpai and Mori-senpai are with him."

"...Arigato."

"Be strong, Haruhi. I am willing to bet my last dime that the Chairman will get us out of this, and I am going to find out how."


	12. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: The usual.

The next day, the entire Ouran Academy was still discussing the closure of the Host Club. After the regulars got no answers from the hosts, they worried among themselves about how "Haruhi-kun" would take the news. Haruhi herself was praying quietly, to her mother and any other powers who could hear her, that all would be well. She saw how the twins kept mum despite their anger being written all over their faces, how Mori and Hani tried to act as though nothing had happened, and how Tamaki seemingly became more mature overnight. But, the one boy whom she did not see did not even appear in school today...

Meanwhile, over at the Otori residence...

Kyouya frowned as he stared at the computer screen. He had some pieces of the jigsaw, but he couldn't seem to piece them together. He had joined his father and brothers for a meeting concerning the pharmaceutical projects the company were currently undertaking. One of them was dealing with the illness Tamaki's mother was suffering from (systemic lupus erythematosus), and his father had said cryptically that he should maintain his ties with Tamaki...

The boy took off his specs and closed his eyes. His father had also challenged him to investigate further if he wanted to know what was going on. That was exactly what he did. But, he hated admitting defeat, that he, the Shadow King, could hit a brick wall once in a while. He had before him a list of labs working on a cure for systemic lupus erythematosus. All were controlled by the Otori Group, but a second party held significant minority shares as well, a company named "Anneau"...

Wait. The answer could have been right in front of him all this while. If the Chairman was involved, then Tamaki's mother was definitely the key. Anneau... Putting on his specs, Kyouya checked the meaning of the word in French. "Ring"... which is what Tamaki's name meant. So, this second company... The boy did some hard thinking. The reason why Tamaki's mother chose exile was because her family fortunes had fallen into hard times. Masaka...

Over at the academy...

"Sayuri-san, how is everything so far?"

"... Fine. Thank you, Tamaki-senpai." With Kyouya away, it was up to Tamaki to entertain the "exchange student". When he turned up at Class 1-A, the twins got up from their seats and left the classroom. The atmosphere was tense. All the more that she should not screw up, thought Haruhi. The club had enough problems already. Add her little "game" into the mix, and things could get out of hand real quickly...

"Are you sure you are alright?" The host could see that the "exchange student" was deep in thought.

"... It's just that I've seen so much since I came here. My world was completely at odds with what's going on here," said Haruhi half-jokingly.

"That's what exchange trips are for. I hope you take back fond memories of this place, and of us."

"I will. Arigato gozaimasu." 'Sayuri' stopped to take a deep bow. A bemused Tamaki quickly returned the compliment. Just then, his phone rang.

"Moshi moshi?"

"Tamaki, wherever you are, turn on the news. NOW." The line went dead.

"Who was that," asked Haruhi.

"It was Kyouya. Now, where can I find... Aha!" Tamaki nearly forgot that his phone was linked to the Net. He did some quick searches. As he read the latest happenings in the business world, the colour drained from his face. Seeing her companion in a daze, Haruhi snatched the phone from him. After making out the controls of the browser, she read the headlines with interest.

"Grantaine Enterprises Poised To Enter Pharmaceutical Industry With New Drug."

Ok, that was pretty ordinary. But... Haruhi stopped herself when she saw the second headline.

"Board of Directors of Suoh Group Set to Oust Chairwoman."

"Tamaki-senpai..."

"I'm sorry, Sayuri-san. I need to get back home." With that, he was off...

Suoh Group HQ, Conference Room No.1.

Yuzuru looked before him. He was now in the end-game. The stage is set...

"For the first motion of this Extraordinary General Meeting, as Chairman, I propose that the Chairwoman accept retirement to become an advisor to the Group. Those in favour, please raise your hand." The entire board raised their hands, except for the Chairwoman.

"...What is the meaning of this, Yuzuru?"

"For too long, you have worked hard for the Group. It is time for you to take a much-needed break and move onto less strenuous duties."

"I do not accept this motion. The shareholders..."

"I have here with me the approval letters from all our major shareholders, including Sir Gerald Anderson and Mr Gordon Steiner, among others. All are in agreement that I take over the running of the company." An aide took over the thick file and placed it before the lady. She went numb as she flipped through the pages. Her son had not been lying...

"Guards, the new advisor seemed to be in a state of shock. I kindly request your aid to escort her to the limo. My driver would take her home from there." He knew that his duties to the company were over, for now...

After the meeting... "Tomoko, how goes the arrangements?"

"The madam's flight is already on its way. But..."

"Speak your mind." The Chairman saw that his secretary was trying hard to find the right words.

"Chairman, pardon my insolence. But, did you really had to oust your own mother like that?"

"Tomoko, I did what I had to. That being said, I'm not an unfeeling man. I know exactly what I have to do next." Something in her boss's tone prompted Tomoko that the new Chairman's reign would be a more benign one...

In the main Suoh residence...

Tamaki paced up and down the hall. He wondered how his grandmother would take the news. Then the announcement came.

"Young Master, Madam has returned home."

When grandmother and grandson met face to face, both were at a loss for words. Finally...

"Oba-sama, I will not forgive Otosan for what he did today." The boy's tone was firm. The lady looked at him. Perhaps...

"Tamaki, follow me to the garden."

At the garden, as they gazed at the fountain, she spoke.

"Tamaki, do you know why I am opposed to your parents marrying?"

"Why?"

At Narita Airport...

He awaited her arrival, but he knew that he would get an earful first. Regardless, to have her here with him was enough...

"Sir, there she is."

When the couple met, there was much they wanted to say to each other. All reunited lovers had that. But, this time...

"Anata, I saw the news on my way here. You..."

"I know, Anne. That is why I sent for you. I want to do this properly." Though they had been separated for so long, Anne-Sophie Grantaine knew what he had in mind. The man she loved had not lost it after all, she thought.

"Now, there is another person I want to bring along. Come, we shall invite her, together."

"Who is she?" A smile finally appeared on his face.

"You'll see."

On their way to the main residence, Fujioka Haruhi stole glances at Tamaki's mother. She was really good-looking, thought the young lady...

"Haruhi-chan, do you love Tamaki?" She was also very blunt, noted Haruhi.

"Now, you're scaring her, Anne. I merely wish for Mother to accept her as being worthy of Tamaki's company. As for courtship, it is up to them." Haruhi's gaze went straight to the floor...

Outside the door, the trio could hear the piano playing away. Before entering, Yuzuru motioned for the ladies to remain behind.

"Fujioka, take care of her. She is not in the pink of health."

"I will, Chairman."

Yuzuru took a deep breath and opened the door.

In the hall, he saw his mother seated, listening to his son play the piano. The playing stopped as the pair took a look at who their guest was, and resumed. He came before his mother.

"Mother..."

"You're disturbing the performance." The tone was plain, as though she was scolding a bum who did not know how to behave himself at a concert.

"Mother, I wish to explain myself, to you and to Tamaki." The playing stopped.

"Speak."

"As a member of the company, I will not apologise for the ouster, but..." He knelt on one knee.

"As your son, I humbly seek your forgiveness."

"She is outside, isn't she? That woman."

"Yes, she is." Yuzuru figured out who his mother was talking about. He got up on his feet.

"Ask her to come in. There is much we need to talk about."

In the old madam's presence, Anne did a deep bow, while Yuzuru stood next to her. Despite himself, Tamaki kept perfectly still.

"Anne, did you know why I opposed your marriage to my son?"

"I do not, my lady."

"For the first time in my life, a woman is able to turn my son against me. Do you know how that feels?" The old lady was trembling slightly. It was a good thing that she had already told the tale once before.

"Madam..."

"Also, for a woman, he was willing to leave his own mother behind to live in a foreign land..."

"Mother, I was in love with Anne, but never did it cross my mind to abandon you in Japan, while I enjoy myself in France." A simple misunderstanding was at the root of all this? Yuzuru couldn't believe his ears. He continued, looking straight at his mother all the time.

"Mother, you cannot hope to hold onto me for the rest of my life. Your little boy will grow up one day. He needs to spread his wings and live his own life. But, I will never forget that I owe a debt to you, my mother."

The old dame closed her eyes, as she pondered his words. Suddenly, she let out a deep laugh, which caught everyone off-guard. After she was done, she sighed.

"Looks like I was paranoid even before I grew old. What a fool I was! For so long, too." She looked up at her son... and her future daughter-in-law.

"Perhaps, it was time for me to step aside."

"Mother, does that mean..." The old dame nodded.

"But, it will take me some time to warm to the term 'advisor'." She then turned towards her grandson.

"Go to your mother." Without further prompting, Tamaki got up from his seat. As mother and son hugged for the first time in so many years, the tears flowed freely. Nothing needed to be said, although there was so much catching up to do. Looking at the family reunion before her, the old dame realised that her son was right. She had lived for the Suoh Group for too long. It was time to take things a little easier, and to truly live her life...

"Mother, now that you have accepted Anne, I wish for another girl to be brought before you." Yuzuru hated to interrupt, but he reckoned that the "exchange student" had been waiting outside for some time now.

"Who is she?" Now, she had no idea who her son was talking about. Yuzuru left for the door. Anne saw the puzzled look on her son's face. She smiled and patted her son's hand.

"You'll see."

As Fujioka Haruhi stood before the matriarch, Tamaki was more than a little surprised.

"Sayuri-san, why are you here?" He couldn't figure out why an exchange student needed to see his grandmother. Anne too was getting confused, but Yuzuru gave her a "I'll tell you later" look.

"Young man, you need glasses. Even an old lady such as myself know who she is." She then turned towards the child.

"You can rest easy, for you may now stay on in Ouran."

"Thank you." Heartfelt words, complete with a grateful bow. Seeing that Tamaki still didn't get it, she took off her glasses.

"Tamaki-senpai." The change in looks and voice did the trick. Tamaki's lower jaw fell open.

"Earth to Tamaki-senpai: Do you read me?" Haruhi couldn't resist the snark. After all, she had been very polite for the past few days.

"How... Why..."

"It's a plan to let the school know of her true gender, my son." Yuzuru couldn't help but smile at the blabbering idiot which his son had turned into.

"Anata, you mean the students at Ouran all think that Haruhi-chan is a boy?" The reply, was a nod.

"Chairman, if you'll excuse me, I'll like to borrow a camera." Haruhi decided to shift the spotlight.

"Why, of course!" It was a joyous occasion, and should be remembered as such.

As the four posed for the family portrait, Haruhi took the photo. Even as Tamaki took in the familial bliss, he knew that after the roller-coaster ride, there was now someone who he could not live without...

"Tamaki?" As always, the Chairman needed a while to snap his son out of a daze.

"Eh? Oh." He saw Haruhi, still in the Ouran uniform for girls, complete with glasses and camera in hand. He walked up to her, and held her hand.

"Oba-sama, Oto-san, Okasan, I would like to seek your permission to court this fine lady." Haruhi went red to her ears while the trio nodded their approvals. The prince then turned towards her.

"I'm sorry. These few days must have been hard on you."

"It wasn't your fault."  
As the couple looked into each other's eyes, Fujioka Haruhi knew that she had made her choice.


End file.
